


The Only Constant in an Avalanche of Change

by carereren, straightasdrarry (carereren)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carereren/pseuds/carereren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/carereren/pseuds/straightasdrarry
Summary: Being best friends since childhood, Jongin and Kyungsoo have always depended on each other and nothing can ever change that.At least that’s what Kyungsoo would like to think.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Be Your Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is a plot bunny that constantly bugged me so uhhh here it is. Enjoy!

Kyungsoo’s phone beeps as he hastily puts on his jeans, almost tripping as he tries to reach for it on the foot of his bed. With his height and the short length of his arms, he only succeeds in knocking it off of the bed.

Grunting in frustration, he slowly but forcefully pulls up his jeans, managing to somehow make it fit even though it seemed to have shrunk with how much his mother washes it. His mother can hardly be blamed when Kyungsoo has used the pants to death.

Wishing Jongin a painful death, Kyungsoo snatches his phone from the floor and quickly goes over the text.

‘Chanyeol’s driving us to Jongdae’s. I’ll see you there, right?’ 

Kyungsoo types up a short “Ok” in response as he stuffs his phone in the pockets of his hoodie. He looks around in his room, hoping that something will come up so that he would not have to face Jongin and the whole basketball team.

Yes, he’s the one who promised Jongin that he’ll go to the after-party if they won the game, but how was he to know that they were actually going to win? Everyone knows how their University’s team has been the laughing stock with their low performance.   
His own brother and Jongin was basically the only saving grace of their team.

Not to be biased or anything.

Cursing the taller for winning the game, Kyungsoo goes to the party at Jongdae’s.

—

The loud blaring music greets Kyungsoo as soon as he steps into the place. Jongdae’s house is packed with sweaty people who are probably too wasted to even know what they’re doing. The crowd being drunk also means there would be a lesser need for him to interact and socialize when they’re wrapped in their own worlds.

Purposely arriving late has always done its job well.

Looking for Jongin isn’t a hard task especially when he and Kyungsoo’s brother towers over most people. He immediately heads their way, all the while trying to avoid the teeming people’s sweaty bodies.

As soon as he gets close enough, he spots Jongin talking to a girl. Kyungsoo briefly recognizes her as Soohyun, a sophomore art student.

Kyungsoo swallows down the lump on his throat, the scene in front of him not unfamiliar. It’s quite known how Jongin has always been a flirt, be it a man or a woman, the taller doesn’t really care. He flirts and dates as if it’s nothing and being his best friend, Kyungsoo has faced the same exact situations for as long as he can remember.

He can’t really do anything except leave him be so he turns towards his brother instead who grins at him with his arms spread out.

“My favourite brother!” Chanyeol exclaims wildly, eyes glassy and obviously very very wasted.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, a small smile on his lips, as he’s swallowed by Chanyeol’s tight hug. “I’m your only brother.”

Chanyeol may be idiotic, loud, and most of the times, irritating but Kyungsoo can’t really deny his fondness for his only brother. They may not be blood related but their mothers have always made them feel like they’re blood related with how they coddle the both of them. 

He slowly extracts himself from the hug as Chanyeol puts his heavy arms around him. “Don’t you have something you want to say to your hyung?”. The taller wiggles his brows at him which elicited a small snicker from Kyungsoo.

“Congratulations on the win, hyung.”

“What, no congratulations for me?” A voice suddenly speaks up from their back.

Chanyeol removes his arms on Kyungsoo as they turn to the voice behind them.

Kim Jongin spreads his arms out, the same stance that Chanyeol had made earlier, his right hand gripping a bottle of soju. Soohyun shifts around behind him, obviously uncomfortable with being ignored.

Jongin staggers forward, obviously too drunk to properly stand.

Kyungsoo sighs as he leans in on Jongin, his outstretched arms immediately encasing Kyungsoo in a warm hug.

Ignoring his wildly beating heart, Kyungsoo stands on his tip toes and directs his mouth near Jogin’s left ear. “Congratulations, Nini.” 

Jongin tightens his hug as he sways the both of them in place. “Thank you,” He stops swaying them and kisses the top of Kyungsoo’s head.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes, heart beat in sync with the loud music’s beat. Jongin has always been a tactile person but lately, they’ve rarely hugged each other because of Jongin’s last ex boyfriend who got so jealous of Kyungsoo that he asked Jongin to choose between the two of them.

It was comical, really. The two of them have always been this way and Jongin’s lover of the week isn’t ever going to change that. Or at least that’s what Kyungsoo tells himself.

Suddenly remembering that they’re not alone, Kyungsoo extracts himself from the hug and acknowledges Soohyun with a little nod.

“I’m Soohyun.” She introduces herself curtly, looking so out of place and uncomfortable.

“Kyungsoo.” He shakes her hand before dropping it entirely, looking everywhere but at her.

“The man of the game!” Chanyeol’s booming voice surprises all of them as he drops an arm around Jongin.

“Man! You were great too!” Jongin answers back almost as enthusiastically. The both of them continue their loud conversation as they slowly leave to talk to their other team members. Kyungsoo and Soohyun are left with each other, an awkward air hanging around them. 

“So,” Soohyun starts and Kyungsoo has to fight every nerve in his body not to close his eyes because God forbid— “Are you guys together?”

Kyungsoo’s head snapped towards her, his eyes getting even larger as he looked at her— dumbstruck.

It’s not unusual for people to ask them that even though he never really understood why. It’s not like they act like they’re together. They’re just really-comfortable-with-being-touchy best friends.

No matter how much he hears it being asked, that doesn’t stop him from always being flustered with the question though, especially when it comes from Jongin’s conquests of the week.

“No,” Kyungsoo shakes his head as he removes his eyes from Soohyun’s, finding it hard to look at her. “No, we’re not. I’m his best friend.”

She shifts beside him and turns to face him. “So you won’t mind it when we get together?”

‘When and not if. How confident.’ Kyungsoo thinks to himself, a smirk tugging at his lips before he forces it down.

“Why would I mind?” he asks back, eyes trained on Jongin and Chanyeol laughing.

“As they always say, best friends always come second to girlfriends.” Soohyun mutters, voice condescending, as if she has something to prove.

Kyungsoo let out a scoff, eyes amused as he turned to Soohyun. “Are you saying you’re gonna take him away from me?”

She rolled her eyes, “I didn’t exactly say that. However, I’m not gonna act as if I don’t know you’re in love with him. Especially if I want him too.”

They both turn their head towards Jongin and Chanyeol as they loudly make their way towards them, the taller of the two basically dragging the other one, probably too wasted to even walk properly.

Eyes burning through Jongin, Kyungsoo tilts his head to the side, voice confident and unshaking. “You can try.”

He knows that no matter what happens or whoever it is that Jongin dates, he’d never be replaced. He’s aware that Jongin would always put him above anyone else first. As arrogant as that sounds, he knows it’s the truth.

“I think you should take Jongin home. He’s too wasted.” Chanyeol suddenly addresses Kyungsoo, practically dumping Jongin’s limp body towards him.

“I can take him home.” Soohyun offers, but Kyungsoo shakes his head.

“His parents don’t know you.” He says as nonchalantly as he can. After all, he can never resist a good barb. 

“Take him home to ours. I’m sure mom and mama won’t mind.” Chanyeol utters, completely ignoring Soohyun.

“You’re not going home?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “I’m sleeping over.”

Kyungsoo nods his head and leads Jongin out of the house and towards his car, leaving Soohyun behind, eyes never looking back.

—

As soon as they step in on the front door, Jongin stumbles in, heading straight to Kyungsoo’s room. The lights are all out which indicates that Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s parents are probably asleep. Kyungsoo follows Jongin as he staggers while walking, making an effort to make as little noise as possible.

Kyungsoo snorts as Jongin immediately falls to the bed, face down. Not wanting to get dirt on his bed, he removes Jongin’s shoes and socks before heading out of the room to get a glass of water.

When he comes back into the room, Jongin is sitting on the floor, leaning on the foot of his bed as a song plays on his phone. He recognizes the song. Jongin always plays it whenever they’re alone.

Four letter word but I don’t have the guts to say it  
Smile til it hurts, let’s not make it complicated  
We’ve got a story but I’m about to change the ending  
You’re perfect for me  
You’re more than just a friend so we can just stop pretending now  
I gotta let you know somehow.

Kyungsoo sets the glass on the table beside his bed and sits down next to Jongin. 

“Thank you.” the taller suddenly croaks out, voice deep and heavy, eyes trained on Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo looks back at him and smiles before he leans his head on Jongin’s shoulders. In turn, Jongin leans his head on Kyungsoo’s.

I’ll be your shelter, I’ll be your storm  
I’ll make you shiver, I’ll make you warm  
Whatever weather, Baby I’m yours  
I’ll be your forever, be your fling  
Baby I will be your everything

This isn’t the first time they sat in silence in either of their rooms, doing nothing but listening to this particular song in repeat.

Kyungsoo’s not stupid. He knows exactly what the song means. He knows what Jongin has always been telling him. He feels it too. He feels it so much it scares him.

This, right here, sitting beside his best friend in the dark of his own room, always feels like coming home.

He doesn’t want that to change.


	2. I Will Follow You into the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin is Kyungsoo’s and Kyungsoo is Jongin’s.

_Love of mine_

_Someday you will die_

_But I’ll be close behind_

_I’ll follow you into the dark_

  
  


Jongin wakes up in the middle of the night with a heavy weight on his chest. Literally.

Kyungsoo may be small, but that doesn’t change the fact that he weighs heavier than most people his size. Jongin’s got no problem with carrying Kyungsoo but the shorter can compete with an octopus with how he latches on to Jongin when they sleep. It’s as much of a hassle as it’s adorable.

Jongin slowly brushes Kyungsoo’s hair off of his forehead, not even bothering to be careful considering Kyungsoo can sleep through an earthquake.

He’s done it once and Jongin was there to witness it.

_He’d just got back to the basketball practice with Chanyeol and he immediately barged into Kyungsoo’s room, not even bothering with knocking. He stared at Kyungsoo’s adorable sleeping form for a bit, taking in the soft rise and fall of his chest before he grabbed on to the shorter to wake him._

_Before he can though, the earth beneath him shook._

_He gripped the headboard of Kyungsoo’s bed and stared as the youngest Do slept on, utterly dead to the world._

Jongin snorts at the memory as he repositions them so that the shorter one’s head is on the pillow but doesn’t change the way their legs tangle beneath the sheets. He places an arm on his own head and continues to stare at Kyungsoo, sleep forgotten as he traces Kyungsoo’s nose with his pinky finger.

Kyungsoo has the best nose that Jongin has ever seen. It’s small but not overly so, perfectly complimenting the rest of his face. Jongin’s aware that he’s biased but Kyungsoo’s face is the only one that he considers perfect. He never wants to change any of it, even if given the chance.

His eyes, some may say, are too wide but Jongin thinks it makes Kyungsoo look more naive even though he knows he’s not. Jongin’s finger lightly brushes across Kyungsoo’s eyelashes.

It’s the same eyes that looked up to Jongin with tears in his eyes as his sandcastle was taken down by the sea water. Jongin was prepared to fight off the entire ocean for him. As young and as dumb as he was at the age of seven, he actually did try, as stupid as it sounds.

He stomped his foot on the water and even tried punching it, almost drowning in the process of avenging Kyungsoo and his little sandcastle.

He’ll do it all over again. He’ll fight the entire world for him, even if it comes crashing down.

  
  
  


—

_No blinding light_

_Or tunnels, to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

  
  


“I’ll cook.” Jongin declares loudly, strutting into the Do’s kitchen comfortably in nothing but a shirt and boxers.

Kyungsoo halts his step, eyes looking incredulously at Jongin who takes out a pan.

“No, you’re not.” He replies and takes the pan away from the taller. He puts it down on the stove and reaches for the refrigerator’s handle in order to take food to cook before a hand blocks him off.

“I’m cooking.” Jongin insists and places his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders, intending to let him sit down on the counter.

“You’re not,” Kyungsoo stops and turns to look up at him. “Remember the last time you tried to cook?”

“I only burned a towel, not the whole kitchen.”

Kyungsoo gives him a look and ducks on Jongin’s arms in order to get the food. When the taller attempts to take the pack of bacon from him, Kyungsoo throws him a glare.

“Kim Jongin, I’m telling you right now that if you won’t stop asking me to cook, I will throw this pack of bacon at your head.” Kyungsoo blurts out, the hands holding the bacon raised up, ready to throw.

Jongin only stares at him, his eyes twitching. “It’s frozen.”

“It’ll hurt more.” Kyungsoo says back, eyes unwavering.

Jongin sighs dramatically before he sits down on one of the chairs in the counter. “I was just trying to say thank you for yesterday.” He grumbles under his breath, eyes following Kyungsoo’s movements.

“You don’t need to say thank you.” Kyungsoo replies back, grabbing three eggs from the tray, guessing that Jongin will want seconds.

“But I want to.” Jongin blurts out.

Kyungsoo takes a moment, staring at the eggs on his hands before a thought occurs to him. He looks up at Jongin and places the eggs on the counter before walking around it to step in front of Jongin, fitting himself perfectly between the taller’s thighs.

“I had a nightmare.” He says softly, eyes latching on to the taller’s ears, unable to look at him straight in the eye.

“Do you wanna tell me about it?” Jongin asked as his hands automatically latch onto Kyungsoo’s hips, holding him close.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. Jongin only looks at him patiently, waiting.

“I don’t like Soohyun.” Kyungsoo grumbles, hands reaching out and fiddling on Jongin’s ear. The piercing that he got when they were in high school never really went away.

Jongin smiles a little before pulling Kyungsoo into a hug, head resting on top of the shorter. Kyungsoo’s arms naturally wrap around his neck. “Okay.” he whispers as he places a kiss on top of Kyungsoo’s head.

  
  
  


—

_If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no’s on their vacancy signs_

_If there’s no one beside you when your soul embarks_

_Then I’ll follow you into the dark_

  
  


Kyungsoo checks his phone for the ninth time, brows furrowing when he sees that Jongin’s last message to him still hasn’t changed. The “On my way :)” almost mocking him.

He’s been waiting here on their usual diner with Chanyeol for over an hour and Jongin still hasn’t arrived. He’s getting peckish but doesn’t really wanna eat without Jongin.

Chanyeol’s not as patient though.

He scarfs down his burger, not even caring that he’s best friend hasn’t even arrived yet.

“You’re so rude.” Kyungsoo says judgingly, eyeing the spot of ketchup on Chanyeol’s nose.

He’ll never understand how Baekhyun manages to put up with him.

“Just order ahead. Jongin won’t mind.” Chanyeol says, not even pausing his mutilation to the burger.

“I know he won’t. I just don’t want to.” Kyungsoo grumbles before looking at his phone again, missing the way Chanyeol stops eating and looks at him firmly.

Chanyeol puts his burger down and clears his throat, unwavering eyes trained on Kyungsoo.

“What?” the shorter asks, wary of the way his brother suddenly got quiet.

Chanyeol takes a sip of his milkshake before he answers. “What happened to Soohyun?”

Kyungsoo freezes, hands halfway through taking his phone to check on it again. Forcing himself to move, he grabs his phone and doesn’t look at Chanyeol as he answers. “Jongin probably got tired of her.” 

“That’s bullshit and you know it.”

Kyungsoo snaps his eyes towards Chanyeol, glaring at him balefully. “I really don’t care about his lover of the week, Chan.”

“You cared enough to ask him to stop seeing her.” Chanyeol replies back, voice turning serious.

“I didn’t ask him to stop seeing her.” Kyungsoo softly points out, voice going smaller.

He really doesn’t like it when his brother turns serious.

Chanyeol scoffs hard, face disbelieving. “What, he just woke up one day and thought ‘I’m breaking up with Soohyun today.’?”

Kyungsoo shrugs a shoulder. “Isn’t that what he usually does?”

“Yes, but only after a week of dating them. She didn’t even last a day.” Chanyeol points out before sighing, eyes willing Kyungsoo to look at him. “Look, I know Jongin is a manwhore but he always says that it’s important for him to wait for at least a week before he breaks up with the people he dates.”

“She really must have been a bitch then.” Kyungsoo snaps out, eyes trained on the table in front of him, refusing to look at Chanyeol.

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol softly calls out, voice sounding tired. With that, Kyungsoo hesitantly looks up at his brother. “Jongin isn’t yours.”

Kyungsoo clenches his hands beneath the table, his nails biting down on his palms. 

It’s not that he doesn’t know that. Of course he knows. He’s Jongin’s best friend and Jongin’s his but that doesn’t mean he owns Jongin. He’s never really stopped Jongin from going after people before. After all, Jongin has had many conquests prior to Soohyun. It just so happens that Kyungsoo doesn’t like her, never mind the fact that it has to do with what she said that she’s taking Jongin away from Kyungsoo.

It’s absurd. She’s absurd.

No one’s taking Jongin away from him. He knows that he will always be Jongin’s priority in the same way that Jongin will always be his.

It doesn’t matter how much men and women Jongin fucks, as long as at the end of the day, Kyungsoo’s the one to hold on to his hands in the dark.

It has always been that way ever since they have been children. It will always be that way.

“I know.” Kyungsoo says quietly, forcing down the bile that seems to be coming up his throat.

“I’m not saying you guys should stop being best friends. That’s ridiculous.” Chanyeol carefully takes Kyungsoo’s right hand and squeezes it reassuringly. “I’m just looking out for the both of you. It’s not healthy to be so dependent on your best friend.”

Kyungsoo nods numbly, not really paying attention anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the whole thing planned out and I’m kind of scared it’ll run and be it’s own thing but I’m trying to follow the plan as much as possible. Oh! and I’ll probably be updating every other day, depending on the free time that I have.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
